Families of Elemental Animals
by ShadowWolfDagger
Summary: The sons of Ispwich go to Harvard. Where they meet 2 strange girls that have powers too. IN HIATUS, EDITTING AND REWRITTING - SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE
1. charater info

Name:Kris Wolf Shadow (Kris has two middle names) Lunar

Age:17 turns 18 in about 5 months(Tyler is 17 will be 18 in 2 and a half months)

Gender:female

Height:5'6 and a half"(Tyler is 5'9")

Weight:130 pounds (a lot of it is muscle though)

Hair color:dark brown

Streaks:blood red in front and pitch black tips (natural not dye)

Hair length:in front 1 inch past shoulder, back 1 inch above shoulder, straight and in layers

Eye color:regular-blue with grey tint, when useing powers-ice blue wolf eyes, realy pissed-blood red

Clothes main colors:black/blood red/grey

Shirt:blood red long sleeved shirt&dark grey short sleeved shirt and both baggyish

Shirt design-on front outline of full moon in blood red/outline of wolf in silver

Shirt saying-on front,'Trying to break me is like trying to break the a wild wolf' and in blood red

Jacket:Black long sleeved hoodie that, on the back there crosss with a fallen angel on it and it says'take me that I may go with dignity' all in a dark grey

Bottoms:baggy black cargo pants (like ones from hottopic)with a blood red belt

Shoes:grey skater shoes, on left there is a white rose with black tears driping from it, on right there is a black rose with blood dripping from it

Hat:black beanie (wears sometimes, like when she doesn't have enough power to hold the spell to hind her black with blood tips wolf ears)

Gloves:black half sometimes no finger gloves with a grey wolf with blood red eyes howling on the back

Glasses:sunglasses or dark blue tinted glasses

Jewelery:celtic cross necklace, pantacle with phases of the moon necklace, chocker with sword hanging from it, black dital sweatband watch on left hand, wrist band right hand, bangels both hands (those are slim silver bracelets)

Birthmarks:right backside of hand outline of full moon and a black wolf with black angel wings howling at the moon

personility:sarcastic, doesnt trust easly but once you get it if you break it you can't get it back, total tom boy people even think she is a boy sometimes, mean to people who mess with her friends and Ace

family:dad(died when Kris was 2), step dad, Bob(abusive, dead), mom(dead, murdered when Kris was 3), older bro, Neko(dead, murdered when Kris was 9)/twin bro, twin sis,Alighta (pronounced i let a)(alive, but shes evil and she joined willingly), little bro, Ace(alive)age 12 and a half, little sis, Natalie(she was kidnapped and murdered when Kris was 7)should be age 10 and a half but she was kidnapped at age 2 and a half, and was raped and murdered Natalie had telepathy but she couldnt control it because she was so young so when she was scared she would contact Kris with it because thats who she was closes to, so when Natalie got kidnapped and stuff Kris had to listen to the screams in her head,so Kris is always having nightmares and hearing Natalie's screams

Friends:sam(alive)age 18

Likes:wolves, skate boarding, bike tricks, hip hop dancing, photgraphy, drawing, video taping, writing songs and poems and spells, computers, movies, music, going to the Bolt (local club), going to the cemetary, night, stars and moon, darkness and shadows, training with weapons, hanging with Sam and Ace, fallen angels, dark colors, white, grey, some light blue, soccer, basketball, and teasing prep and girly-girls and cheerleaders and jocks

Dislikes:big things of water (won't even take a bath only showers), Alighta, Damien (more on him later on in story), people bulling Ace, bright colors, pink, preppies, girly-girls, cheerleaders, jocks, skirts, dresses, 98 percent of cats, hands that are going to hit her (because Bill would beat her and Neko), girly-girl singers (like Britney Spears, Jessica Simpson, ect.), sexiest singers, bright lights, people who talk about her family and/or friends, people who say she is needs to be more like Neko (because Neko was a straight A stundent, did sports, was social, had plenty of friends at school, and helped out with tons of things), and people who compare her to Neko (her reason i'm not Neko i'm me and that's all i'll ever be because I can't be him or what they want me to be)

Animals:two wolves, one is a jet black male and named Dark, the other is a pure white female and named Artic (she was Neko's wolf when he was still alive), they are super protective over Kris and Ace and protective over Sam, both Artic and Dark are mates

weapons:daggers, sais (like the on from the girl at the end of dare devil), staff, swords, bow and arrows, and can use guns but very rarely does (uses daggers and sais the must)

powers:black angel wings (rarely uses because the cut through her skin), powers over shadows and darkness and night and lunar, because of shadow and darkness she has the shadow or darkness of elements (except wind and light), shapeshifts into black wolf with blood red paws and ears and tip of tail/self healing (heals fast like you could break her neck and she would just heal and wouldn't die), empathy (can tell others feelings and why they feel that way), enhanced hearing and smell and eye sight, sensing when people (like she could be asleep and someone were to walk in Kris can tell), really light sleeper because of night power, doesn't sleep that much because of night power and nightmares, shimmers (ike the demons on charmed), talking telepathically with Artic and Dark, and some others that wll be said later on in the story

history:Her dad was killed because he also had ablilties.Because her and her sibs had these powers their Bob (the step dad) would beat them but kris got in the way every time he went to hit Alighta and/or Ace he never got the chance to hit Natalie because she was kidnapped Neko would take Aces Kris took Alights. So Kris and Neko both got 2 beatings, because they got their own plus one other. One time when Neko was at work and Alighta had gone out Bob came home really really drunk he went to throw a bottle at Ace but Kris got in the way she got hit with it and hit the wall. Neko felt that something was wrong so he rushed home, by the time he got there Kris had blacked out and Bill was standing over Ace who was bleeding around his eyes. Neko ended up killing Bob in order to safe his family, Kris healed herself, and Ace was blind after that. After that we had to go to the orphanage, but Kris and Ace left and lived with Kris's friend, Sam's mom and Sam after Alighta joined the evil side and Neko was killed trying to get Alighta back. Kris was also sick and tried of going to different homes because she had 27 different foster parents, becuase if she couldn't have Ace with her it was a NO, or they got freaked out because they found out about her powers so she would have to do a spell, or they wouldn't let her have her two wolves.

Unlike the sons of Ispwich Kris, Sam, and Ace's powers dont age them. They have two books, Book of Shadows, and Book of Moon. The Book of Shadows has the differnt demons, magical creatures, spells, and stuff like that. The Book of Moon has their family history and stuff like that. They know what they can a can't do and know when to nnot start a fight when they can't win. Kris and Sam go to Harvard and right now its a quater through the first year, the sons plus Sarah and Kate are just joining the school. Ace goes the the middle school that is like 4 blocks from the college. Kris, Sam, and Ace live a older house just outside of the town that Kris's dad owned and never told her mom about it, so they now live in it. It looks creppyish on the outside but it looks normal on the inside. Sam's mom comes by twice a month to check up on us ro make sure everything is ok. Sam's mom was close friends with my mom when they were in high school. Every summer Kris, Sam, and Ace go to Fort Brag, California to stay with Sam's mom and her boy friend because he owns a really big house by the beach and has a private beach too. Kris gets money by hip hop dancing at the Bolt. Everybody at the school swears that me and Sam are sisters but we aren't. They preppies and jocks call us bitches witches, just because we yelled at them when they were bulling Ace for something her didn't do. But the other kids call me Spirit because I kicked like the biggest jock where the sun don't shine and twisted his wrist. They call Sam Fire because she can be warm and loving one second then a wild fire the next.

* * *

Name:Ace Earth Eagle (two middle names) Lunar 

Age:12

Gender:male

Height:5'2"

Weight:115 pounds

Hair:jet black

Streaks:silverish brown bangs (natural)

Hair length:short boy length

Eye color:regular-smokey, using powers-yellow eagle eyes, doesn't change when pissed

Clothes Main Colors:brown, green, black

Shirt:green short sleeved basketball jersey with number 7 on it

Shirt design:number 7 on back in bold black letters

Shirt saying:'Ace Lunar'in bold black letters on back

Jacket:dark brown jean jacket

Bottoms:dark brown almost black baggyish cargo pants that can be unzipped and knee

Shoes:Black with tint of green tennis shoes

Hat:green visor that he wears side ways

Gloves:none

Glasses:none

Jewelery:green and brown cross necklace, dark green digital watch on left wrist, 4 gold bracelets (like Toboe's from Wolfs Rain, but gold not silver)

Birthmark:willow tree on left wrist

Personility:nice, innocent in a little kid way, always trys to protect little kids that get bullied even though he is blind, always trying to help out with something

Family:same as Kris

Friends:same as Kris

Likes:family, friends, helping out, hacking computers, people making acting like he isn't blind, 95 percent of animals, being read to, earth colors, writing spells, movies, music, going to the Bolt(local club), training with weapons, hanging with Kris and Sam, and basketball

Dislikes:Alighta, Damien, bullies, when his friends and/or family get hurt, pink, preppies, girly-girls, cheerleaders, jocks, people who talk bad about his family and/or friends, girly-girl singers, sexiest singers, and fights that hold no meaning

Animals:two birds, a red tailed male hawk named Sata, and a female bald eagle named Saka (Saka was Natalie's before she died), they are both protective over Ace, and both are mates

Weapons:staffs

Powers:shapeshifts into a eagle, bends earth and nature (earth-rock, concrete, brick, sand, dirt, metal, ect.)(nature-trees, plants, animals, ect.), premention (when he touches something sometimes he'll she a glimsp of the future), draws future, and talks to mammels

History:same as Kris

* * *

Name:Sam (full name is Samantha) Kitsune FireHeart (FireHeart is her real mom's last name) 

Age:18 will be 19 in 8 months (Caleb and Pouge are 19, Reid is 18 almost 19)

Gender:female

Height:5'8"

Weight:130 pounds (half of it is muscle)

Hair:dirty blonde

Streaks:flame blue and flame red, throughout hair (natural)

Hair length:middle back, its thin, either in braid or down

Eye color:regular-brown with tint of green, using powers-dark brown with tint of red fox eyes, pissed-fire orange

Clothes Main Colors:flame red, flame blue, and black

Shirt:black long sleeved shirt

Shirt design:blue falmes at the bottom of the shirt and sleeves

Shirt saying:front-'trying to touch me is like trying to touch fire without getting burned', back-'play with fire and you might get burned'

Jacket:blue zip up hoodie

Bottoms:Black slightly baggy jeans with a blue belt

Shoes:black converses

Hat:none

Gloves:black fingerless finger fishnet to the elbow gloves

Glasses:none

Jewelery:pentacle with two stars, one big one small, and a ruby in the middle of the small star

Birthmark:red fox with flames on its paws (a yellow, orange, red, and blue flame) rinning across the back of her neck

Personility:can seem like a bitch at first but is really nice once you get to know her, don't be around her when she is pissed or is on a sugar rush, will do almost anything for a cookie, social but not to much,

Family:mom(alive) ; dad(alive but sam doesn't talk with him), step mom(alive but sam doesn't talk to), little brother(alive but sam doesn't talk to), little sister(alive but sam doesn't talk to)

Friends:Kris(alive)age 17 and Ace(alive)age 12

Likes:Mom and her mom's boyfriend, her friends, cookies, roller blading, doing DJing, hanging with her friends and mom and Chase(her mom's bf), volleyball, singing, video taping, 50 percent of animals, and writing spells

Dislikes:Alighta, Damien, when her friends and/or family get hurt, pink, preppies, girly-girls, cheerleaders, jocks, people who talk badly about her family and/or friends, girly-girl singers, sexiest singers, her real dad, her step mom, her little brother, and her little sister

Animals:one fox, a light brown male fox named Kitune, he is protective over Sam

Weapons:bow and arrows, sword, and a staff (uses the bow and arrow the must)

Powers:shapeshifts into a red fox, bends fire (red-regular, yellow- just heat, orange- just burns, blue-ice), teleknesis (moves things with mind), because of fire bending she can blow things up when she gets mad, and can freeze time for 20 seconds

History:She lived with her dad, Bill, her step mom, Carin, and her little brother, Kenny and sister, Elizabeth. But she moved in with her real mom at age 5 because her so called family didn't care about her. Her mom knew about Sam and Kris and her siblings powers although she herself never had them. Sam's mom started to date Chase when Sam was 10. Sam thought he was kool, and treated him like a dad. Chase and her mom got married when Sam was 12. Sam, Kris, and Ace go to Fort Brag, California every summer to stay at Chase's grandparents. Her, Kris, and Ace live in a older house right outside the town that used to be Kris's dad house. They moved there when Kris turned 13 at first Sam's mom lived with them but after a year she stopped living with them. Sam and her mom look almost iddentical Some people asume that Kris and Ace are her kids too, even though they aren't, though Sam's mom took Kris and Ace from the orphanage , she didn't actually adopt them.

* * *

Power history:

Neko was the oldest and first to get his power at age 5. Neko was also the holder of Artic the great white wolf spirit, the white phoenix (more later in story), and one of the holders of the Book of Shadows and the Book of Moon.

Kris was the next to get her powers at age 2, even though Sam was the next oldest. Kris got hers 2nd because her darkness and shadow powers made it so you got your powers earlier. She was holder of Dark the great black wolf spirit, the wolf and moon daggers, and the other holder of the Book of Shadows and Book of Moon.

Sam was next in line at age 5, and 1 and a half years after Kris got hers. Sam is the holder of Kitune the great fire fox spirit.

Alighta was next at age 6. She was always mad at Kris because Kris got her powers at age 2 but she had to wait 4 years. Alighta is the holder of the Book of Light and Book of Sun, and Ferial the cougar spirit.

Then there was Ace who got his powers at age 5. At first he would've only had earth and Natalie would've had nature, but because she was killed her nature power went to Ace. Ace is the holder of Sata the great red taled hawk spirit and since Natalie was killed he is also the holder of Saka the great bald eagle spirit.


	2. Meeting the sons of Ispwich

(text)-my notes about the story

"text"-talking

'text'-thinking

'text'-thinking to Dark and Artic

"text"-talking to Dark and Artic

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

(in Kris's POV unless I say other wise)

(Sons of Ispwich's POV)(Summer before college at Caleb's house)

Caleb-"So when do you guys head over to Harvard."

Pogue-"Anytime should be fine put we aren't starting till the second semester."

Reid-"I still don't get why we have to go to there. I thought after high school i would be done with school."

Caleb-"Because we found out that there is a magic book there besides we were already going to go there in the first place. But we have to wait for someone to get done with summer school."and gave Reid a glare.

Reid got up from and and faced Caleb and his eyes went black.

Tyler-"Oh no. You guys can't get in anougher fight. Remember about those weird looking people tha attacked us, we don't know why they're after us and they could track us by our powers."

Sarah-"Tyler does have a point."

Kate-"Besides Reid I would have thought you would have liked to start off at a new school. I mean with all the girls there."

Pogue-"You just had to remind him now he is going to only think about girls there."

Kate-"heehee sorry."

* * *

(Kris's POV)

I was sitting in class listening to the teacher go on and on.

Kris-'I wish he would shut up and get back to the leason, I mean talking about your how your family were great writers, I mean who cares.'

Then the door opened and 6 kids walked in. There was 4 boys and 2 girls. The blonde girl was standing next to the one that looked the oldest, and the black girl (not meaning that to sound rude if it does truely sorry) was standing next to a guy with longer hair and looked second oldest.

Kris-'I'm guessing that the those are their boyfriends, and the girls look girly. Great like we needed more of them at the school.'

Artic-'Kris be nice, you never know you could end up being friends with them.'

Dark-'You might want to watch them though I sense that they have powers, and are powerfull. They could be after one of the books or be working with Damien and Alighta.'

Kris-'I know. I Know. Now please get out of my head so I can hear the teacher.'

They then left Kris's mind.

Mr. Hurlburt-"Class we have some new transfer stundents. Caleb Danvers, Sarah (w/e her last name is), Pogue Perry, Kate (w/e her last name is), Reid Garwin, and Tyler simms." He then told them where to sit and to my luck Tyler sat next to me. (note the sarcaism)

Artic-'Kris be nice, you need more friends then just Ace and Sam, and this is the prefect chance. Besides like Dark said they have some kind of Power, and we need to make sure they're good.'

Kris-'I know I know. And I will, even if I don't want to. Now stay out of my mind you 2 unless I say you can get in it.'

Then the conection was gone.

Tyler then came and sat down next to Kris and stuck out his hand.

Tyler-"Hi my name is Tyler."

Kris-Shakes his hand."Names Kris."she then pulled her hand away when she felt a slight shock.

Kris then noticed Reid was flirting with Sam and Sam looked like she was going to kill him in a second.

Tyler then looked at what Sam was looking at.

Kris-"Well I'm going to go get my friend a way from yours so she doesn't try to kill him."

She then got up and dragged Sam out of the room.

* * *

(Kris's POV, 4 days later, 4th period)

I was walking down the hallway to go to the club the Bolt, when Max the school jock and sick mined pereverted cheating bastard (his girlfriends also know that they get cheated on and the don't care).

Kris-"Max move out of the way I don't have time to deal with you."

Max-"How about I don't move."

Max then went to punch Kris but she ducked and swinged he leg out and tripped Max. Before he could get back up Kris took out her pocket knife from her left back pocket, and put it to his neck.

Kris-"Next time when I tell you to leave me alone, leave me alone. And if I you do anything to Ace or Sam, I won't have a problem making it so you can't have kids ever."

She then walked off, but saw someone walking away from around the corner.

Kris-'Who was that you guys, I didn't get a clear picture of him or a scent?'

Dark-'It smelt like one of those sons of Ispwich.'

Artic-'Kris when you come home from school lets look in the Book of Shadows and see if we can find anything on them.'

Kris-'OK well I got to go to hip hop class now talk to you two later, and no getting into trouble.'

* * *

(Kris's POV,8PM the next night, in Kris's bedroom)

I was in my room just finishing getting changed to go to the Bolt to hip hop, since I had to work tonight. When Sam came into my room and had the i'm sorry but i'm going to try to cover it up look on her face.

Kris-"What did you do?"

Sam-"I did nothing. Why would you ask?"

Kris-"Sam don't lie to me I can tell when people are lieing, because of the empathy."

Sam-"Oh yeah. Well the thing is Sarah and Kate, the new girls, asked me if there were any cool clubs to hang out at, because they wanted to hang out tonight. And I sort of said that the Bolt was the best place to go."

Kris-"Well Sam I got good and bad news."

Sam-"Heehee whats the good news."

Kris-"Godd news is Black will be happy you got him more costumers. Bad news is I might just kill you because I have to work there tonight."

Sam-"Heehee well I'm going to go head over to the Bolt, I'll meet you there when your done getting ready."

Kris-"Done."

Sam-"I still don't get how you get ready so quickly."

Kris-"I don't know. I never care what other people think of me so I'm always fast. Besides I get it from my dad, I was always around him more then my mom."

Sam-"Guess your right well we're off."

They then drove Sam's dark blue mustang convertable to the Bolt.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The next chapter will be out soon. It's going to have where the covenant group shows up and the Bolt, they also find out about that Kris has a little brother thats blind, and also that the two girls and Kris's brother have powers too.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Finding out Kris has powers

Families of Elementals

"text"-talking

'text'-thinking

'text'-thinking to Dark and/or Artic

"text"-talking to Dark and/or Artic

(covenant's POV, the house they bought near the school, before the went to The Bolt)

Caleb-"Come on girls, we have to get going."

Pogue-"Yeah I thought you girls wanted to meet that Sam girl."

Kate-opens the her and Sarah's bedroom door"OK OK we're ready."

Reid-"Finally. What is it with girls and taking forever to get ready?"

Sarah-"Hey we don't always take forever to get ready, but this is a new town and a new club, so we have to look our best."

Tyler-"Well your ready now, so lets go."

They then left to go to The bolt, in Tyler's hummer. When they got to The Bolt, Srah and Kate went off to find Sam, while the boys went to and sat at a booth and got some drinks.

(Kris's POV)

I was on the dance floor hip hoping, when i noticed that the Sons of Ipswich sitting down at a booth.

Kris-'Dark can you sense which one of them was the one in the hall today.'

Dark-'I'm pretty sure it's Tyler, he hasn't ashended yet, so he has the least amount of power.'

Kris-'OK thanks, well please leave now the song is ending, so I need to go talk to Black, then check up on Ace, oh yeah Artic, ask Sata or Saka how he is doing on his homework.'

Artic-'Will do Kris, I'll tell you when I get the answer.'

Then the conection was cut off.

I then walked off the dance floor and started to walk over to where Black was, so I could get my money for the night.

(Sam's POV)

I was sitting at the bar talking to Black, when Kate and Sarah walked up to me.

Kate/Sarah-"Hey!"

Sam-"Hi, ho do you like the club, so far?"

Kate-"It's awesome, it's bigger then Nickeys, the local club in Ispwich, too."

Black-"Well I like your friends already Sam, but I'm surprised that Kris didn't kill you for telling them about it tonight, since she works, well actually shes just getting off."

Sarah-"Wait Kris works here?"

Sam-"Well she had to find someway to get money. She works as a hip hop dancer."

Black-"Yeah and now shes is probably going to kill you for telling them that to."

Kate-"Why doesn't she want people to know."

Sam-"I don't know, I guess because she doesn't want people to know at school, she doesn't really have to worry abou kids coming from our college because they don't normally come here."

Sarah-"Oh OK, why does she need the money anyway, I mean do her parents make her have a job, or something?"

Sam-"Well actually..."but she was cut off my Kris.

Kris-"You really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut."

Sam-"Heehee sorry, not a good day for me."as she strached the back of her head.

Kris-"Yeah I sort of got that."she then took the money that Black handed her.

Black-"Ace is in the back like usual."

Artic-'Kris Sata says that Ace needs some help on his homework.'

Kris-'OK tell them i'll be right there.'

Kris then walked off to the back of the club and walked into a different room.

Kate-"Well that didn't go to well did it?"

Sam-"No not really, but hey i'm still alive."

(Kris's POV, few hours later)

I had just gotten done with helping Ace with his homework, and was getting ready to go, well as soon as I find Sam.

Kris-'Dark, Artic where is Sam we need to get leaving I have to get Ace home he has a class in the morning?'

Dark-'She is over with the Sons of Ipswich.'

Kris-'Oh just great.'

Artic-'Kris be nice, you might need their help, so you need to become friends with them not enemies,'

Kris-'Yes I know, now where the heck are they.'

Before either of them could answer she heard Sam call her name.

Kris-'She is so lucky that Black already closed so there aren't a lot of people here or she would be dead.'

Kris walked to where Sam had called her.

Kris-"Sam we need to go, so get off your butt and move."

Reid-puts his arm on my shoulder"Whats the rush?"

Kris-"If you want to keep your arm I would get it off of me."he takes it off and takes a small step back, Kris looks back at Sam."Ace has class in the morning and your not the one who has to wake up at five to take him to it, so if you want a ride home then move missy."

Sam-"Oh yeah forgot about his class, where is his anyway?"

Kris-points to a table where Ace was sitting looking half asleep.

Sarah-"Whos he?"

Sam-"Her little brother."

Kate-"Well hes a cutey, how old is he?"

Kris-"11."

Kris then walked over to Ace, and kneelt down in front of him, and started to talk to him, but they couldn't hear, because they were to far away. Then, she got up and put him on her back and walked outside.

Caleb-"Whats with that kids eyes?"

Sam-"Whos Ace's?"Caleb nodded."Oh Ace is just blind, so thats why his eyes are such a smokey greyish color."

Pogue-"Well that must suck, I mean being blind and all."

Sam-"Oh Ace doesn't mind being blind, he has been for 80 percent of his life."

Then they all left, Sam went and found Kris and Ace waiting in Kris's darker red jeep, Ace had now fallen asleep.

(Kris's POV, a few days later, being of school)

I was walking around the back of the school, it was about six in the morning, I just wanted to think, but I didn't really get to think, because guess who came to mess up my thinking time, if you guessed Max, you were right.

Kris-"Great now what the hell do you want?"

Max-"Oh nothing much, just wanted to check to see how you were, I mean with your Natalie's day of death coming up and all."

Artic-'Kris control your anger right now before use one of you powers on him.'

Kris's eyes had turned into her ice blue wolf eyes, with a slight tint of red (because she was getting pissed), and there was a black aura coming from her hands. The aura stopped but her eyes still stayed the ice blue.

Max-"Oh did I hit a nerve?"he then started to slightly laugh then he walked off.

Dark-How the hell did he know about her, nobody is supposed to know."

Kris-'They're back, Alighta and Damien are back, and my guess is this time they're stronger."

Artic-'Kris calm down, class is going to start soon so calm down, we can work through this, well look in the book when you get back."

Dark-'Crap.'

Kris/Artic-'What?!"

Dark-'I felt the presense of those Sons of Ipswich and my guess is they just saw all of that, they weren't in hearing distance, but they were in seeing distance.'

Kris-'This really isn't what I want to have to do today, I not in a good mode.'

Kris then headed for class, and of course who had to find her before so got to her class, but the Ipswich boys.

Caleb-"Hey Kris can we talk to you?"

Kris-"No i got class in like five minutes."

Pogue-"Well i think you can spend of few to talk to us."

Kris-"Fine if you'll leave my alone, What?"

Reid-"What the heck was up with you and you eyes turning ice blue and that weird black swirly thing goig around your hands earlier?"

Kris-"I have no idea what your talking about."

Caleb-"Look we know you have powers, we just want to know how."

Kris-"Yeah well I still don't know what the hell your talking about, so leave me alone, and now I have class, so bye bye."

Kris then walked into her History class, and it had to be with Ms.Blosser, anougther teacher she didn't like. Kris then took her normal spot in the very back. Of course Tyler who was in her class had to sit right next to her.

Kris-"What do you want?"

Tyler-"Nothing, just sitting down."

Kris-"Fine."

Then class started. Ms.Blosser was talking about different indians.

Ms.Blosser-If i'm right I had a student once that did a report for a fair on differnet indian tribes. Yes, his name was Neko, isn't that right Kris?"

Kris-"Yes."Kris said queitly.

Ms.Blosser-"Yes, yes. so I was correct. He was such a good student to, but he dropped out because he had to take care of his family, then he died, how was it he died again?"

Kris was now clenching her fist under her desks, her head was down and she was looking at her lap, and then her eyes went ice blue. The chalkboard fall over and the book on the teacher's desk fly off of the desk, luckily the windows were open and it was really windy outside, so everyone, but Tyler, thought it was just the wind. Kris then got up and ran out the back door of the class room.

Ms.Blosser-"You, the one that sits next to her, you go find her and bring her back to class."

Tyler then walked out if the class room in time to see Kris run around the corning into a old looking music room. So, he followed her. Kris had gone through anougther door inside the old music room, which lead to the roof. Whem Tyler got there he saw Kris standing on the side of the building.

Tyler-"Hey what the heck are you doing you could fall from there get off, and we can go back to class."

Kris-"Well hey you know how you guys said I had powers and I said I didn't."

Tyler-"Yeah."

Kris-"Well I lied."Before Tyler could even think of replying Kris stepped off the roof. Tyler ran to the side of the bouilding, only to see the Kris had landed on her feet and that she ran off into the woods.

Tyler-'Damn, she must have those powers for awhile because she sure can control them, well I better go back to class, and yell the other when I get the chance.'

He then went back to class and later went to join up with the other sons.


	4. explaining their powers

Families of Elementals chapter 3

"text"-talking

'text'-thinking

"text"-talking to Dark and/or Artic

'text'-thinking to Dark and/or Artic in mind

(Kris's POV unless said so)

* * *

I had just jumped off the roof of the school and ran into the woods, and a sigual actual tear ran down my face, but I quickly whipped it off. 

Artic-'Kris are you OK, Dark and I just felt you use, why?' Artic was also useing her motherly tone, which wasn't a good sign.

Kris-'I'm Artic, I'm sorry I made you guys worry, the teacher wouldn't shut up about Neko, so I got mad and used the shadow bending and her book flew off her desk and the chack board fall over, I used the wof jumping when I ran out of the class room to the roof and Tyler followed me, so I jumped off the roof.'

Dark-'You did what, Kris you had to have used up a lot of energy from all that, so get you butt home right now. We need to look in the books, and find some more stuff on them, and maybe we can try to find a way to make sure they're good.'

Kris-'Why don't I just use my empathy on them, to make sure the aren't lieing.'

Artic-'It might work sweety, but don't get your hopes up, their powers may make it harder to use empathy, or not be able to at all.'

Kris-'Yeah I know, also tomorrow i'll go to school, but not all of it the next day, I'm going to go visit Lex in the hospital.'

Dark-'OK something most be wrong she never goes there unless something is wrong, unless it's weekend or there isn't any school.'

Kris-'I just need to think that's all. Hopefully I can go tomorrow without rinning into any of the sons. Well I'll talk to you two when I get home, good thing I don't have art or photography today.'

Then the contection was gone. I headed home to look in the books with Artic and Dark. We found out one way was to see if the could touch the book of shadows or book of moon, because their powers couldn't mess with the books shields. The books have a shield that when anyone bad goes to try touch it, it puts u a shield, so only good magic holders can touch them.

(Covenant's POV, after school, their house)

Tyler had just told them what had happened, so they had looked in their book to see if they could find anything on Kris's power, but the couldn't.

Caleb-"I don't get it why isn't there anything at all that at least desripes her power. This is strange."

Pogue-"Yeah your right about that, and what makes it worse is it has only been about a year since Chase."

Reid-"What if shes working for him. What do you think baby boy."

Tyler-"I think we should talk to her, and if we can't talk to her we can always try Sam."

Sarah-"True you guys should find out all the facts first."

Kate-"And same Sam did say that her and Kris had known each other forever, like since they were like borned sort of like all of you, well somewhat."

Pogue-"Then we should probably check out Sam to, if they've known each other that long, then Sam might have powers, too."

Caleb-"Tyler your in must of her classes try to find out more on her."

They then went ot bed and the next day Tyler tried to talk to Kris but she wasn't there for half of the day, because ithad been free periods, and the classes she was there for after she basically ran out of, and then walked home while he was in his last class, the sons decided to all try to talk to her the next day, and if not her then Sam.

(Kris's POV)

I went to school the next day, and luckly we had half the day as free periods, the classes that I did have I rushed out of, and I walked home after all my classes were over, luckly the sons still had one class left. I wasn't going to go to the school the next day though, but they would probably just go ask Sam about it. Hopefully she remembers that I told her to tell them that it wasn't their bussiness, and they would just get hurt if they got involved with us. The next day soon came, when I woke up I felt a tiny bit weaker.

Artic-'When are you going to tell Sam and Ace about the blue moon that's coming up?'

Kris-'I don't plan on telling them I don't want them to worry about me, I really hate seeing Sam go crazy whenever it's a blue moon.'

Dark-'Well then becareful, if you need us then just call us, and try to safe as much energy as possible'

Artic-'Yes and go start to see Lex, and then come home whenever, but don't do anything else, got it?'

Kris-'I know. I know. If I have any torrible I'll call you guys, now byebye.'

Then the contection was gone. I then left for the hospital, to go to see Lex, what I didn't know was that I would soon be joined at the hospital, later.

(Covenant's POV)

They had tryed to find Kris all day, but there was no luk, she didn't show up for any classes at all, and when Tyler had asked Kris's art teacher he said it had been strange that Kris had never missed a sigual art or photography class since she had every taken classes. That Kris might have missed other classes, but never those ones. So the decided to go to the office and check if they knew where she went. They got to the office and walked in.

Caleb-"Hello, we were wondering if you could please tell us where Kris Lunar was today, we were trying to get a hold of her today, but noticed she wasn't in an of her classes.

Office lady-"Well yes son I do know where she is, she called early today, and told us, she was going to the hospital."

All of their eyes went wide.

Office lady-"Oh don't worry, she didn't go there because of her, she went there to visit someone, she goes every once in awhile, there is this one boy there that she visits every now and then, here I'll give you the address of the hospital."

Pogue-"That would be nice, thank you."

They then got the address and Tyler drove them to the hospital, when there they asked the lady at the front desk, where they might find Kris. They then walked to the room they were given, when they got there the door was shut, and they didn't hear anything inside, Caleb knocked but there wasn't an answer, so the opened the door, and were surprised at what they saw. They saw laying in the hospital bed was a boy Kris and Tyler's age, but looked younger, had blonde hair with ice blue streaks throughout his hair which was shaggy and reached the bottom of his neck but was cut short, he also looked paler then a normal person would, but what surprised them more was the facted that Kris had a chair pulled up to the bed and had her arms and head on the bed while the rest wason the chair and she was sleeping.

Reid-"OK this is weird, and who the heck is that?"

Caleb-"Yeah it is weird, and I have no idea who he is."

Then a nurse came up behins them

Nurse-"Are you guys friends of oh i believe her name is Kris?"

Pogue-"Yes we are, and we were wondering who that boy was?"

Nurse-"Oh his name is Lex, i don't know how they know each other though. I truely feel sorry for that boy, it's sad his story I mean."

Tyler-"Story? What do you mean?"

Nurse-"Oh I mean why he is in here, I mean since he has been in here since he was ten."

They all blink a few times.

Nurse-"Hold on let me go get the doctor to tell you she knows more about the story then I do."

She then walked off and got the doctor so she could tell the about how Lex got in the hospital.

Doctor-"So I hear your friends of Kris, well that's nice to hear, well Lex has been in here since he was ten years old."

Caleb-"Why, whats wrong with him?"

Doctor-"Oh he is in a coma, has been, since he came too."

They stare wided eyed at the doctor.

Doctor-"Well I guess that means you want to know why he is in a coma."

They nod.

Doctor-"Well when he was ten, actually it was his tenth birthday at that, he and Kris were walking somewhere well I don't know the whole story,b but Lex ended up getting stabbed badly, and by the time he got here he had lost so much blood there wasn't a big chance that he would live at all, it's a miracle that he is even in a coma, he should be dead."

then the doctor left.

Reid-"Well that sucks."

Tyler-"Maybe it had something to do with the powers."

Kris-"Maybe you guys should learn when to stay out of other peoples bussiness."

She said from behind them, as she surprised them all, making them jump at least a little.

(Kris's POV, early that day)

I had woken up and drove to the hospital, and went to Lex's room.

Kris-'Damn I feel so freakin tried.'

Dark-'You know it's one of the side affacks when the blue moon is coming.'

Kris-'Yes I know, but I mean I feel more tried then I normally do during the upcoming blue moon.'

Artic-'Well that is somewhat strange, well look at it later, why don't you try to sleep."

Kris-yawns 'Yeah I guess your right well talk to you two later, bye.'

I then fell asleep, it was a few hours later that I felt the sons persenses.

Dark-'Kris, those sons are here. They're talking to the doctor right now, she is telling them about why he is in here.'

Kris-'Why can't they just leave me alone, I don't want anyone else to get hurt, I can't handle it if someone else gets hurt because of me or my powers.'

Artic-'Kris they just want to be your friends thats all, you'll have to except it, because its not going to change anything, if you want to be friends with them or not.'

Kris-'I know. I know. Well I'm going to go talk to them. Don't worry I won't be to mean about just a little.'

The contection was lossed just in time for me to here their conversation.

Reid-"Well that sucks."

Kris-'Oh my goddess I just wish you would stop staying how bad my life is and stuff I already know it is.'

Tyler-"Maybe it had something to do with the powers."

Kris-'That's it I've had it, they don't know anthing about my life, and I wish they would stop acting like they do.'

I then went and walked up behind them.

Kris-"Maybe you guys should learn when to stay out of other peoples bussinesses."

They then all slightly jumped because they didn't know I was behind them. There was also a slight growl that just didn't seem to want to leave my mouth, so it just kept coming out but only slightly.

Pogue-"Damn girl trying to scare us."

Kris-"No, but I am wondering what your doing here, that's for sure."

Caleb-"We just want to know about your power thats all."

Kris-"My power is none of your bussiness, and either is my past."

Reid-"OK well one question, who the hell is that, your boyfriend or something?"

When I heard him say that the growling stopped and a small chuckle came out.

Kris-"I thought you guys would have learned more about my past before you did anything, guess I was wrong." They gave me weird looks. "That isn't my boyfriend or something, that's my brother."

Tyler-"I thought you only had a little brother, Ace?"

Kris-"No I have also have twin brother, Lex, so what?"

Caleb-"I think we need talk, but in more privite place."

Kris-"Fine you can go to mine."

Reid-"And why should we go to yours."

Kris-"Unless you want to die, I suggest we go to mine."

I then walked out and got in my car while they got into Tyler's hummer and we drove to my house.

Reid-"So why would I have died if we hadn't come here?" right as we were walking through the door.

I walked in then the sons walked through and there were two very angry sounding growls and snarles coming from their left and right.

Kris-"Subsido down , suum alright." Then Dark and Artic stopped growling and snarling.

Sam came walking into the room when she heard me come in. And she looked a little freaked out.

Kris-"You ok?"

Sam-"Except for the fact that I was just attacked my a demon, and my friend comes home and brings them, which brings me to ask why did you bring them here."

Kris-"Well i had to explain somewhere, and I don't want to have to listen to Dark and Artic, I get anough of them in my head when I'm not already home. And what demon?!"

Sam-"Oh ok. It was just a random demon after the book of shadows again."

Kris-"Great well lets go to the attic, so we can explain all this to them."

They then went to the attic and they explained everything well except like family lived and stuff like that. They also told us about their powers and what not. I then got up and walked out of the attic and down the stairs to the kitchen and just sat at the kitchen table and put my arms on the table with my head laid on my arms, and just thought. Well untill there was sounds of something hitting a wall or something like that. So, I got up and walked into the living room and I saw Ace being hit against the wall again, and a demon with ratty old looking clothes on. I didn't make any movement because the demon could kill Ace in a second and I wasn't going to risk it.

Kris-'Dark I need help there is a demon down in the living room he has Ace pinned to the wall, tell Sam.'

Dark-'OK, be careful.'

Kris-'I will, just hurry.'

I then heard growling coming from the the attic door, which I knew was Dark. But I had to help Ace right now. I took one step back and changed into a beutiful pitch black wolf with blood red paws, and tips of tail and ears. I then lunged at the demon and he dropped Ace as soon as my teeth grabed his shoulder. The demon very soon got over the pain, and threw me off of him and went flying through the glass seperater for the livin room and dining room, and it let out a huge shattering sound, which must have caused the others to hear what was going on because I heard foot steps. I also shifted back into my human form. Luckly I could heal myself, if I couldn't I would be in a lot of pain. I then got up into a sitting postion, since it was close to the blue moon it took a bi longer to heal, hopefully Sam doesn't notice. I noticed more demons had come when the other let out a weird scream into the air. So, I pulled a few daggers from a shadow and threw them at the demon, and vanquishing them. And damn it did a number on me, to many freakin demons, but I acted as if I were fine, because I didn't want Sam or Ace to say anything about it. Ace used his power to make the glass come together again.

All of the sons-"What the hell was that?!"

Sam-"That would be a demon."

Reid-"Damn they're ugly"

Sam-"And they get worse to. Its getting late, so you guys can sleep in the guest rooms if you want."

Caleb-"Thanks, we didn't even relies the time untill now."

Kris-"That would probably be because Sam stopped time."

Pogue-"What?"

Kris-"Sam's powers are freezeing time for about 25 seconds, fire bending, blowing things up because of fire bending, and shapeshifting into a red fox. Ace's powers are earth and nature bending, shapeshifting into a bald eagle, prementions, draws future, and talks to mammels. My powers are shadow, darkness, and lunar bending, shapeshifting into a black wolf, self healing can heal myself but not others, empathy, darkness or shadow of other elements except wind and light, enhanced hearing, smell, sight, and can jump long distance, senseing when you come into a room, shimmering, and some other ones."

Tyler-"What's shimmer?"

Kris-shimmered so I was right next to Ace "That's shimmering." I then shimmered Ace and me to his room, because he looked really tried, so I got him into bed.

Sam went a showed Caleb, Pogue, and Reid to their rooms, but the other guest room was on the other side of the house, so Sam told Tyler that Kris would take him. Tyler wsa walking around trying to find where Kris was when he heard Kris and Ace talking, coming from the room he was right by.

Kris-"You ok, Ace?"

Ace-"Yep i'm ok, I mean I've been through worse, right?"

Kris-nods to answer him then started to get up but heard Ace call her.

Ace-"Kris?"

Kris-"Yeah what is it."

Ace-"Can you sing me that one song the Neko would always sing when he was alive, when we were littler?"

Kris-"Yeah I guess I could do that for you."

Kris then started to sing keep holding on by avril lavigne

Kris- "You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through "

By the time I had finished singing the song Ace was in a deep sleep, I had also felt that Tyler was near the door, probably looking for me so I can show him the other guest room. i desided that I wouldn't tell him I knew he was there, if he says something then I will. I then walked out of Ace's room and Tyler turned the corner.

Kris-"Guess I'm supposed to show you the other guest room."

Tyler-"Yep guess, so, well at least that's what Sam said."

I then started to walk around the other corning, and waved my hand to let him know to follow me. We walked for another minute and got to the guest room.

Tyler-"Thanks, good night, Kris."

Kris-started to walk off but somewhat stopped "Good night, Tyler."

Dark-'You like him don't you?'

Kris-'I have no idea what your talking bout, I do not like Tyler in that way, or anyway at that.'

Artic-'Kris do not lie to us, we can sense it, and it's ok to like someone, and have more friends, they have powers to, so they can take care of themselves.'

Then Kris cut off the contection.

Kris-'Why do I feel this way, do I actually like Tyler? No bad Kris you can't let your guard down. Damien and Alighta will use Ace, Sam, and them against me, I can't handle more deaths, because of me, I just can't.'

I then went to sleep, but woke up a half hour later, to Ace walking in my room.

Kris-"What's the matter, squirt?"

Ace-"I woke from a nightmare, the one, about Bob."

I then saw that he had been crying and he was starting to again. So I pulled back my sheet and blankets, and panted my bed. He then walk over and crawled into my bed. I just laid there and held him, so he could get some sleep, I always do this every time he has that nightmare, he comes in here sleeps in my room, and I just hold him to give him confort.

Kris-"It's ok Ace, he is dead, he can't hurt us any more. Even if he did somehow come back from the dead, he would have to get through me, Dark, Artic, Saka, Sata, Sam, and Kittune to get to you, so don't worry about it."

Ace-"OK, can you promrise me something?"

Kris-"Depends on what it is first."

Ace-"I don't mind what you do to Max or Damien. But Alighta, although evil, is still our sister and your twin, and we can't kill her, I don't want you to be like them, so please don't kill them unless you have to."

Kris-"OK I promrise. Now go to sleep you need it."

Ace then feel asleep and this time without any nightmares. But I only slept for a bit more because she heard a small crash, and something break, so I got out of bed not waking Ace, and walked to where I heard the sounds which was Tyler's room, I knocked but nobody answered so I opened the door. I saw Tyler tossing and turning in bed and Reid who had been blowed into the wall was getting up.

Kris-"What the hell is going on?"

Reid-"I don't know felt something weird and went to check on Tyler and was like that when I went to wake him up he used on me and blew me into the wall."

Kris-"Go get Caleb, Pogue, and Sam now."

Reid-"Why can't you?"

Kris-"I said now damn it."

Reid-"OK .OK i'm going." He then ran out the room to get the others.

I then walked over to Tyler and lifted up his eyelid to find his eyes were pure white.

Kris-'Dark, Artic get here right now, it's Damien's night terror spell, bring the book of moon.'

Dark and Artic then came running in with the book of moon, and I quickly flipped the pages till I was on a page that read stuff abut night terrors, and I started to chant the spell to get the night terrors out.

Kris-"The nightmares that were put in this body shall be with drawn. The nightmares that were put in this body shall be with drawn." I kept repeating it.

And it was working, because there was a line of black demonic like souls going around me I quicly reached for a bottle and locked them into it.

Caleb-"What the hell was that?!"

Sam-"Tyler was under a spell and by the looks of it a powerful one."

Pogue-"What could have caused that?"

Sam didn't answer just looked at me.

Kris-"Damien."the sons, except Tyler looked at me funny. "He is evil, he has a power that makes people have night terrors, as you just saw with Tyler. Night terrors, are nightmares, heck even nice like dreams, that you get hurt, and when you wake up your hurt there. So get wounded in your dream, you'll have the same wound when you wake up, or at least 80 percent of the time. As Reid has found out, when someone is having a night terror never grab and shake them, they might think your someone in their dream that's trying to hurt them, and attack you, like what happened to Reid."

Reid-"Yeah whatever shut up about it. Will he be ok though?"

Kris-"For the time being yes."

Caleb-"What do you been time being?"

Kris-"Damien is powerful, so I couldn't get all of his nightmare power out of Tyler, so there is still some left, it will grow back to make up for the stuff I got rid of."

Pogue-"OK, well will just have to hope he gets better, I jst want to know why him."

Reid-"He is the only one of us who hasn't ahsended."

Sam-"Then that must be it, oh yeah he won't remember any thing that happened in the dream tomorrow, it's a weird side effect." she then noticed I hadn't moved from sitting on the floor."Kris you ok?"

Kris-I nodded "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me, I don't need you acting like my mom."

I then got up and walked to my room and into my bathroom, and coughed up some blood, it was a side effect of when I used that much of my power like that. After I was done coughing up blood. I walked over to the bed and laid down, and fall asleep, with Ace sunggled against me for confort. I woke up at 5:30 a knew nobody would be awake because it was Saturday. So, I got up and got dressed in baggy dark blue jeans with chain wallet, black t-shirt has the tree from evanescense and evanscense written on it, my normal jewery, and my black and gray converse. I went down stairs, made some hot chocolate and sat on the couch and just thought about stuff. Why had Damien come back now? Was Alighta with him? Did Max join up with them? And the biggest one of all What were my feelings for Tyler?

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

next chapter will have more sam in it, well I hope so. hehe.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	5. meeting a new friend and some enemys

Covenant-Families of Elemental Animals-chapter 3

"text"-talking

'text'-thinking

"text"-talking to Dark and/or Artic outloud

'text'-talking to Dark and/or Artic through minds

(Kris's POV)

So, I was sitting on the couch, now I had turnd on the tv and was watching the news, so it didn't look like I was sitting there just thinking, because if Sam were to see that she would guess something was wrong. I just heard foot steps, so someones up.

Kris-'Dark who is that walking down the stairs, I can't tell.'

Dark-'It's just Sam, and she doesn't sound like she's in a good mode.'

Artic-'Kris you need to tell them sometime, it's worse than the others were.'

Kris-'And you don't think I already knew that, but I'm not going to tell them and either are you, too got it.'

Then I cut the conection.

Kris-"Hey Sam, there's hot water in the kitchen if you want coffee.'

She just mumled a reply, and walked into the kitchen and waited for her coffee.

Kris-"So why the heck are you up at 6:30 in the morning, you normally don't wake up till like 8 at the eariest?"

Sam-"I didn't get much sleep after last nights problem. There is only one person that can do night terrors that bad, and that's Damien, but why would he be back now?"she then gave me a strange look, but I just kept a straight face.

Kris-"I don't why he is back, or if he just gave the potion to some demon and the demon did it, I don't know, and I really don't want to think about it right now."

Sam-"OK, well my coffee's ready, and I really need to wake up so bye bye."

She then walked into the kitchen poured her coffee drank it then walked back to her room, probably to get dressed or something. A few minutes later Caleb and Pogue walked out of the guest rooms they were staying in.

Kris-"There's coffee in the kitchen if you wanted some."

Pogue-"Oh yeah thanks maybe later, but we needed to ask some questions about last night with Tyler."

Kris-"And what would be these questions, because I can't really answer them until I know them."

Caleb-"What exactly was that? And why Tyler?"

Kris-"It's called a night terror and that was a powerfull one, the aren't always nightmares though most of the time they are. Sometimes the person having them will get a wound in the dream and wake up with the same wound, in the same place. as to why Tyler, not certain, but I would say because he hasn't turned 18 yet, and all of you have."

Pogue-"So what does that mean Chase is back?"

Sam-"Could be, but there are other people with powers that want more, besides Chase." as she walked into the room dressed in her, slighly baggy blue jeans, a petter pan shirt, and her white slip on tennis shoes.

Reid-"Yeah like who?"

Sam was going to answer, but luck for me the phone rang, I got up and answered it.

Kris-"Hello?"

It ended up being Black.

Kris-"Why did you call the house phone, why didn't you just call Sam's cell?"

Black-"Because this is important, and you'll want to hear."

Kris-"Fine well tell me already."

Black-"That Max kid came in a few minutes ago."

Kris-"I care why?"

Black-"Because he had a folder with papers in it. He left and forgot it here, I looked inside, because when I asked him about it he said it was a school report, and when you guys have school reports Sam complains to me about them, so I would have known."

Kris-"OK get back to the point of this conversation."

Black-"When I looked inside of it he had info on all the sons of Ispwich, and those two girls that were with them."

Kris-"What? How the hell could he have gotten files on all of them."

Black-"I don't know, but I used a spell and copied all the filed that he had, before he came back to get the folder, because he replies he didn't have it."

Kris-"Damn it all."

Black-"Yeah and I would probably go get those two he had their room, and that doesn't really but off a good sign to me."

Kris-"OK bye, we'll meet you at The Bolt, in a few."

I then slamed the phone down, and a kitchen knife that had been on the counter by the phone was now sticking out of the wall.

Sam-"Kris, what the hell going on in there?!"

I then walked into the other room, and my eyes had a little tint of red in them.

Reid-Whats with all the slamming and stuff it's way to early?"

Kris-"Yeah well you better wake up, because we have a few problems."

Sam-"What are you talking about?"

Kris-"That was Black on the phone." Caleb, Pogue, and Reid then gave me strange looks. "The guy that owns The Bolt."

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid-"Oh."

Sam-"So that's nothing new except he usually just calls my cell."

Kris-"Well he really wasn't calling to talk to you." she gave me a glare, or tryed to anyway. "Not what I meant. He said that Max came in there this morning, and had a folder, when he left he forgot, so before he came back for it Black looked in it."

Reid-"So whats so important about a folder."

Kris-"It's not the folder it's self, it's what was inside of the folder." they all looked at my strangely. "He some how got info on all of you four." pointed at them, so they knew I was talking about them and Tyler. "And Sarah and Kate."

When I said that they all got up.

Kris-"Stop panicing!" they then stopped. "Now Reid go get Tyler, Sam go get Ace, Caleb and Pogue go get Sarah and Kate, then meet up at The Bolt."

Pogue-"OK I get the people getting, but why go to The Bolt."

Sam-"Because Black has a magical."

Kris-"And he copied what Max had in the folder."

Reid then went and got Tyler, who was already up, just hadn't left the room yet. Caleb and Pogue got in Caleb's car and drove to the school to get Sarah and Kate. Sam to get Ace, and I went and told Dark and Artic, and grabed the books, we then met up with Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate at The Bolt, well they met up with us since we got there like 15 minutes before they did.

I was looking over the papers, which had stuff that couldn't be found out at the school, it also had pictures. I had gotten forms at the school for Sarah and Kate, because there were pics that were taken from outside looking in to their room. When Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah walked in they sat down at a table, I dropped the forms infront of Sarah and Kate.

Kate-"What are these for?"\

Sam-"Forms you need to fill out."

Sarah-"But they're for staying at a house instead of the dorms."

Sam-"Because it's not exactly safe for you to stay at the dorms any more."

Pogue-"What are you talking about. Why wouldn't it be safe?"

Kris-"Because they had their room number."

Reid-"Can't that stuff be found out at the school."

Kris-"Last time I check a school wasn't supposed to do this." I then dropped the pics on the table.

Sam-"I still don't get how they could of gotten those pics, had to be one hell of a camera."

My cell phone then vibrated showing that I had a text message, so I looked at it, it was from a stundent on the newspaper.

Kris-"And Mr.Freeman just said, that a camera was stolen a few nights, and it was one of the ones for newspaper, so it was a good one."

Caled-"So what are we spposed to do?"

Sam-"Well Sarah and Kate need to stay at a house with some type of protection instead of the dorms."

Kris-"And if you see anyone that looks like them then don't try to fight them, unless you most." I also put two drawings infront of them, one I drew of Damien and the other of Alighta."For those of you that don't know who Max is there you go." I then threw a pic I drew of Max in front of them.

Reid-"Hey baby boy you ok, you haven't said a word since we left the house?"

Tyler-"Yeah just a headache."

Sam-"That's one of the side effects og the night terrors."

I then got up and walked into the back where Ace was with the books, and read a spell out loud to get rid of the headache, I had done it before to get rid of the headaches I had gotten from then. After I finished with the spell a pill that looked like a headache pill appeared, and I got some water then I walked out and noticed Sam was gone, but I would ask about that later. I then set the pill and water in front of Tyler.

Kris-"There, that sould get rid of it."

Black-"Hey you keep useing spells like that an the elders are going to think your part demon."as he came up to them from the bar part.

Kris-"Heres the thing Black. They already do."

Sarah-"Aren't the demons evil, so why would these elders or whatever consider you a demon."

Black-"Well actually she is."then I elbowed him in the stomach, so he would either shut up or explain, and he chose to explain,"The only reason though is because of her darkness and shadow powers, and her wolf shifting, the wolf shifting because they're consider the animal version of a vampire."

Kate-"How do you know so much, about magical stuff, I mean are do you have some type of powers?"

Kris-"Yeah actually he is the vampire, but he is full blooded, so he doesn't drink blood, and can be out in the sunlight and water."

Black-"And yes I can go into churches, and touch silver, and crosses."

Reid-"What about dieing if you got stabbed in the heart with a piece of wood."

Tyler-"I think if anyone got stabbed in the heart they would die."

Kris-"Hey that's not true, tecically I wouldn't die, because as soon as you took it out I would just heal."

Pogue-"How would you know for sure."

Black-"Because, she was killed before, dead for a day I believe."

(Sam's POV when she first left the table)

I had gotten up because there were cats fighting out outside, so I went to go shut them up. But when I got outside they stopped I went to go back inside, but the door was shut and locked from the outside. Then someone flew down, well used wind to drop themselves down, and I knew then that it was Damien.

Sam-'Crap! Crap! Not good, not good, I need Kris, my powers don't work on him, because he has water, he can just put it out.'

Damien-"What, Kris not here to safe you?"

Sam-"What do you want?"

Damien-"Oh nothing really, Just want Kris to get the point that we're back."

Sam-"I'll be sure to deliver that message right away."

Damien-"Oh I'm sure you will, just not the way you're thinking."

Before I could say anything else, he blew me into a wall, which hurt.

Sam-'Kitsune, please I need your help, you have to tell Dark or Artic, that I'm in trouble, so they can contect Kris, it's Damien he is back.'

Kitsune-'Yes Sam, I'll be as quick as possible, hold in there.'

The contection was cut off when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked down to see a throwing needle, and Alighta standing on the roof in front of me, damn is all I could think.

(Kris's POV)

I was getting strong feelings of pain, but I couldn't tell where they were coming from, then I got a connection with Dark.

Dark-'Kris, Sam is in trouble, Damien is back ,he is attacking her, and she needs help.'

Kris-'So that's whos pain I was getting, where is she?'

Dark-The back alley.'

Then the connection was gone and I got up and walked over to Black who was a ways away from the sons, sarah, and Kate.

Kris-"I just got a meesage from Dark, Sam's in trouble, Damien is back."before he could do anything I cut hi off,"Yes I know you want to go save her, she's your girl friend and all, but I need you to stay here, got it." Black then nodded, and added a be careful in there to.

I then walked to the door to the back alley, only to find it was locked from the outside. So I used my shadow bending to make my hand go through the door and unlock it, when i got outside I saw Sam by the back wall sloched to the floor with a throwing needle in her stomach, Damien about ten feet in front of her, and Alighta on the roof in font of Sam.

Kris-"Well two on one isn't to fair, here let me even things out."I then used shadow beding to knock Alighta off the roof, but because of her cat abilitys she just landed on her feet.

Damien then used wind to blow me into the wall, and made a lot of noise, I then got up, and heard the sons come out because the door opened.

Damien-"Hey Alighta looks like your sister finally got some friends, how sweet, looks like their magical too."

Alighta-"Yes, she learned to play nice."Then she sent a needle of light at me but I blocked with my right arm so it hit me near the elbow. I took it out, but noticed that it wouldn't heal.

Kris-'Damn it, Damien put the vemon on her needles.'

Artic-'Kris you're lossing your energy, the venom is getting into your blood system.'

Kris-'Like I hadn't realiesed that.'

I then noticed that Damien had called some demons out and the others were trying to get rid of them. The next thing I knew I was on my knees, with my left arm on my stomach, and I was coughing up blood, because of the venom getting into my system.

Dark-'Kris, they most of put a lot of venom on them, because even with the blue moon coming, it shouldn't have worked that fast.'

Kris-'I know, I know.'

Then the connection was lost, just out of weakness.

Then I felt someone put my arm around their shoulder, and I could sense it was Tyler.

Tyler-"Are you ok?"

Kris-"Oh yeah I'm just peachy, you?"

Tyler-"Yep I'm fine."

After I was standing he I took my arm off his shoulder and walked, well half walked half ran over to Sam.

Kris-"Rika usted mejor obtener usted nalga down aquí chica , y YO bajo ahora mismo"

I knew the everyone besides Black and Ace, Sam doesn't really count because she's almost passed out, thought I was crazy, because I was yelling I spanish at the sky.

Reid-"Did she hit her head or something?"

Black-"No she's trying to get Rika to get down here."

Pogue-"Down from where?"

Ace then pointed to the sky, well for him just upwards, but whatever.

Kate-"This is getting more and more confusing."

Sarah-"I agree with you there."

Then the saw light blue lights by Kris and Sam, and the lights then formed into a girl, with blonde hair, in a purple skirt, purple flip flops, and a long sleeved shirt, that went a few inchs past the waist and to dark purple belts over the shirt.

Kris-"For being our whitelighter, you sure suck at being on time."

Caleb-"OK this is going to need more explaining."

The other sons, Kate, and Sarah all nodded.

Rika-"And who might they be?"

Kris-"Yeah introductions later, right now just do your job." I said as I turned Rika around so she would heal Sam already.

Rika-"What the heck did you guys do now?"

Kris-"Explaining also later, right now just freaking heal her already, got it chica."

Rika-"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going." she then walked over to where Sam was and healed her.

Sam's eyes then slowly opened, and she coughed

Sam-"That hurt."

We then went inside, and explained everything to Rika, and did introductions.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**

Please go to this url to see pics of my oc charaters

http://s98. go to the alumb titled Families of Elemental Animals

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	6. Blue Moon part 1

Families of Elemental Animals, chapter 5: Blue Moon part 1

"text"-talking

'text'-thinking

"text'-talking out loud to Dark and/or Artic

'text'-talking in mind to Dark and/or Aritc

(Kris's POV)

Sarah-"So what exactually is a whitelighter?"

Rika-"Well usually they're people that have died, that basically get a secong chance to help other magical beings."

Kate-"So you died?"Kate asked.

Sam-"No, she's one of them that's only half whitelighter."

Caleb-"So if she's half. What's the other?"

Kris-"Pixie, but in training"

Tyler-"In training?"

Black-"Means your learning how to use it."

Rika-"My mom bonded her powers when she had me, making it so my powers were bonded, too. You know my gramma never did like my mom because that, now they hate each other."

Ace-"Well that last parts getting off subject. Well, we unbonded her powers, so shes still learing how to use them."

It was now dark out, because they had to explain everything.

Kris-"Come on squirt, it's time for you to get home, you have class in the morning. Sam and i'm guessing chica too, I'll see you too back at home later, and Black please don't let Rika get drunk, again."

Her and Ace then walked out of The Bolt and got into Kris's jeep and drove back home.

Reid-"I don't get her."

Black-"There's a lot not to get, so what exactually?"

Reid-"She's always sarcastic to us, but when she's talking to him, she's all nice and stuff."

Rika-"That would probably because she doesn't completly trust you guys, and she knows us really well and we're her friends so yeah."

Black then took Rika's drink, because Rika could get drunk pretty easily.

Sam-"And Ace is her little brother, and the only family, she really has left, so of course she's going to be nice to him."

Sarah-"Oh that's so sad, what happened to the rest of her family."

Black-"Not for them to say." he said something before Rika could say anything.

Kate-"You know what I just remember, my parents said they would pay for college stuff, but only as long as I ddin't live with any boys."

Sarah-"Mine too."

Caleb-"Well that's not good, I mean we can't have you staying at the dorms any more."

Sam-"We have plenty of rooms at our house the girls can stay at our house, and I don't really think your parents should mind Ace, for their rule, since he is blind and 12 and a half years old. I don't really think he would count."

Rika-"What about their stuff?"

Black-"Kris said she would use a transportation spell."he had texted Kris.

Sarah- "A what spell?"

Sam- "It transports whatever Kris thinks about into wherever she wants it."

Kate- "Yeah well as you can see, Sarah and I still have a lot to learn about this stuff."

Rika- "Well we'll be sure to explain things to all of you in time."

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

Next chapter might not be out for bit, because I can't think of anything. So if you have any ideas please tell me them.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

* * *


	7. Blue Moon part 2

Notes: Kris's name is changing to Alex, Sam's name is changing to Vi, and Rika's name is changing to Jordin. Alex's power of shapeshifting into a wolf is because she is a Loup Garou, and her Loup Garou form is just a pitch black or pure white wolf... Alex and Ace's older brother's name is changing from Neko to Jayson 'Jay' although most people called him Fallen... Alex's twin's name is Catalina... and the actresses/actors that play my characters and my friends characters are... Alex - Ashlee Simpson; Jordin - Natalie Beddingfield; Vi - Kelly Clarkson; Black - Dane Cook; Ace: Cole Petersen; Jayson - Milo Ventimiglia; Catalina - Britney Spears; Damien - Ed Westwick... Vi and Jordin still have their familiers, but they don't talk to them. Alex's healing only works on some wounds, but not silver or fire, and stuff that has to deal with bones or organs takes a lot of strength... the reason Alex is a Loup Garou and Ace isn't is because Ace is her adopted brother, they both know it, but don't care so they don't tell anyone that he was adopted... Alex has Pulmonary Embolism (If you don't know what that is... look it up) hope that sort of explain her coughing up blood early in the story

* * *

Thank You **_cerberus angel_** for reviewing... the only one that actually reviewed... Thanks again

* * *

Covenant: Families of Elemental Animals - By: Wolfe

"text"-talking

'text'-thinking

"text"-talking in animal form or with animals

'text'-talking telepathically

_text_ - an action

**_(Alex's POV)_**

When I got home from The Bolt I went straight to my room, I told Ace I was just working on some of my art projects. Honestly I wasn't working, I mean how could I, the blue moon was in a few days and it was making me more weak then it usually does. If I had told Ace the truth he diffently would've known something was up, because I was sitting on my bed looking at my old scarpbooks. There were pictures of all my family, excluding Bob but including Black, Vi, Jordin, and all of Vi and Jordin's family. Jay and I agreed when we had started the scarpbook, that we wouldn't put any pictures of Bob in it. Besides any picture with him and any of us in it, we had to force a smile, well except for mom. What she ever saw in him I still have no clue what-so-ever, for all I know it was just one big spell.

Dark- "Something is diffently up with you, Alex, we're you familiers. Why aren't you talking to us?"

Alex- "For one there isn't anything wrong, and secondly if I don't even know what's wrong then how can I tell you?"

Artic- "Sweety there is to something up, you're looking at your scarpbook, and the last time you looked at it was years ago. Wouldn't it be a good idea to add some new photos in it. Like those Sons of Ispwich for example, they all seem like nice boys."

Dark- "Yeah and you like a certain one don't you Alex?"

When he said that Artic nipped at his ear, which was basically shut it in wolf language.

Alex- "How about both of you stay out of my head and my thoughts while you're at it too."

I then got up and walked out of my room and to the attic, I wanted to make potions for all the demons that have been showing up lately. And if I couldn't kill Catalina then I would have to go with plan B... kill the demons she's sending after me... I just hope that it doesn't get much worse than this.

**_(Vi and Jordin's POV)_**

The four girls had gotten home, Vi and Jordin were still awake while Sarah and Kate had fallen asleep a few minutes after the gotten to their rooms. Usually they would've been like Sarah and Kate... fast alseep in dream world, but tonight they were up... talking about Alex.

Jordin - "I just got here and I can already sense something is wrong with her." _as she stared at Vi in a questioning way, as if to ask her of what she knew_

Vi - "Honestly I have no clue what's going on with that girl let alone what is going on in her head... but I know it's something."

Jordin - "They question is what."

Vi - "Exactly."

Jordin - "Why is it that we can never seem to help Alex with anything... she has to do everything on her own... nobody can ever help her... and she never acts like she wants it in the first place?"

Vi - "I know the feeling... yet when we ever had a problem of any sort she was always right there to help us up... to put a smile back on our face... No matter how bad her life got... she always made time for us."

Jordin - "I remember when I was 8 the kitten I got for Christmas ran away... Alex help me make banner and we posted then all over town... a few weeks later the animal shelter called... someone brought in my cat... dead that is... I locked myself in my room and cried for a day... Alex climbed to my window and crawled in through there... then she smacked me... put her hand in her cargo pant pocket and pulled out a new born gray kitten... she had used her money that she was saving at the time to buy her... I'll never forget that."

Vi - "There was one time when my parents were fighting REALLY bad one night... I didn't know what else to do so I called Alex's phone... she came over and through my window to keep me company... I was crying so hard because it felt like the screaming would never stop... she became my own personal shoulder to cry on... but it wasn't fair for her and I regretted ever calling her that night... it had been about 1 in the morning when I'd called... I guess when she was sneaking out of the house Bob saw her... she came to school the next day with a twisted wrist in three places, a cut lip and a cut above her left eye, along with a couple scratches here and there on her cheaks."

Jordin - "Yep, no matter the price she always helped us... even if it got her hurt... I just wish she would let someone in... I know that it's not like she's coldhearted or anything... but she likes to put up LOTS of barriers."

Vi - "Alex just feels like when people get close to her they die... I mean you can't blame her for making those barriers... and I think someone will be able to break them down one day... maybe even sometime soon."

Jordin - "What??"

Vi - "Oh come on I don't have to be an empath to see that she likes Tyler... hello she let them into house and read the Book of Shadows... plus Caleb and Pogue are totally in love with Sarah and Kate... Reid is SO NOT her type... he's more of your type."

Jordin - "You think he is my type... cool."

Vi - "...OK... that was random but whatever" _looks at clock_ "Damn it's pretty late we should get to bed."

Jordin - _also see time_ "Yes to bed."

And the both head to their rooms not noticing Alex hinding VERY quietly on the stairs in the shadows. Even if they had turn around right then they wouldn't have seen her... because seh had quiet walked back up the stairs and into her room.

Alex - 'So that's what they think...I guess they are right though... I do put up barriesr but only to protect them... I just want to get over the blue moon phase then maybe I a can let a FEW of my MANY barriers down... just maybe.'

* * *

Hope you like it please review so I know you like it... I'll try to update all my stories soon... oh and check out my profile and scroll to the ?questions? section of it... hope to hear from you


End file.
